Feelings Revealed
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress is dating a lion named Prince. Po is in love with her and decides to talk with Prince towish them well. Then he would leave the Valley of Peace but Prince's true nature is revealed and when Tigress finds out she rushes to find Po before he leaves forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Feelings Revealed

Po was sad because Tigress had a boyfriend. Shortly after defeating Shen she met some lion named Prince and began to date him. Now Po was upset but he was also mad at himself for not telling Tigress sooner. So, he watched as Tigress fell in love with Prince. Just after two weeks the pair was inseparable. He sensed that this relationship could bloom into something more so he thought he would be the bigger man and congratulate Prince on winning Tigress's affections. Then after that he would leave the Jade Palace for a while to save other people in other villages. Maybe the journey and time away would heal his broken heart. With a heavy sigh he went off in search of Tigress and Prince. He found the pair outside near the peach tree where he and Tigress would meditate together. Tigress was looking into Prince's blue eyes and there was an aching in her heart. She still missed Po for his eyes were blue too but unlike Prince's his eyes shined like a bright light. His stare made her feel like she was wrapped in a warm blanket of safety and protection. When she gazed into his eyes it was like he was telling her "I am here for you whenever you need me". But when she looked into Prince's dark blue she felt cold as if he was saying" I want to dominate you". She began to notice some things about Prince she never realized before. When they spared and if she won which was often he would throw a fit saying he wasn't ready or she cheated. Yet, when she sparred with Po if he lost he would say congratulations and beg her to teach him the move she used to win the fight. He never belittled her or made her feel like she did something wrong. Even when she first met him she was less than cruel but look at them now. Po never reminded her of her cruelty or harsh words. Just a simple smile and he would say something funny to make her laugh. Prince acted like a gentlemen but it felt like he was buying her affection. Every door he opened or sweet word seemed that she owed him something. Like one time he opened doors for her all day and bought her stuff then when they were alone he tried to make out with her. Sometimes she would do it but sometimes she wouldn't and it made him mad. When he tried to take some clothes off Tigress stopped it before it got to that point. She wasn't ready to take it that far. He would always try to peak out her while she was getting dressed and it annoyed her. Po annoyed her to sometimes but he would never try such a thing. One time she did get dressed and Po came in, he knocked first. She said come in but then her shirt fell and before she could tell him to wait he came in. When he saw her without her shirt on he immediately closed his eyes.

"Oh forgive me Tigress I thought you were dressed!" he exclaimed. He kept his hand over his face so he wouldn't see her chest and handed her the shirt that fell and very carefully shut the door without looking up. "Let me know when you are done because Master Shifu told us to meditate today. Just thought I come in and tell you", he said. Tigress smiled when she saw the embarrassed look on his face it was so adorable. When he did nice things for her Po never wanted anything in return. He cooked all their meals and was always there if they had a problem. When Tigress had a nightmare about Chen killing Po with that cannon she woke up screaming. Po came in and asked if she was okay. When she didn't respond he came in and sat on her bed. When she saw him alive she tackled him in a hug as she cried on his chest. Po just held her as he rubbed her back. Telling her everything was okay and she was safe. Then he sang her some lullaby his dad sang to him and she would fall back asleep. He never mentioned any of those nights to the rest of the Furious Five or Shifu. If they asked he would just say Tigress had a rough night. He knew she hated showing her softer side and she was grateful that he didn't embarrass her about it. Prince however, once she was crying from another nightmare but Po was working late at his dad's noodle shop. Prince just rolled his eyes and muttered something about female hormones and left to train. Now that Tigress was thinking about all these things she wondered why she was with Prince. When her heart was aching to be with Po and in that moment she decided to end the relationship she had with Prince and listen to her heart by telling Po how she felt about him.

"You look so sexy babe", Prince said as his eyes wandered over her body.

"Listen Prince I have to tell you something", she began but before she could utter a word Po showed up.

"Hey Tigress and Prince sorry for the interruption but Tigress would you mind if I speak to Prince alone?" he asked gently.

"Why do you need to speak to him Po?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Uh guy stuff", Po said lamely.

"Okay I'll just go meditate for a bit", Tigress said as she left the two males alone.

Once Tigress was gone Po said", Sorry Prince for interrupting anything but I want to say something to you that is important". Just then Prince glared at him and punched him in the gut causing Po to fall and gasp for air.

"You stupid panda what do you want? How dare you interrupt me when I was seducing Tigress", Prince glared as he showed his claws.

"I just need to tell you something about her is all", Po said thinking Prince had some issues.

"How pathetic still pining over her and knowing she would never have you as a mate. I mean how could she? Your nothing but a stupid, fat, childish panda that should do everyone a favor by killing himself", Prince hissed. "I honestly don't know why Tigress tolerates you but if you think you are going to come between me and my property you are wrong", Prince told him.

"Tigress is not your property! And the reason why she hangs out with me is because she is cool and she is my friend!" Po yelled out in anger.

"Oh you think Tigress was sweet on you. Let me clue you in pal. The only reason she was even a smidge nice to you was because she felt sorry for you. Seriously when I found out you were the Dragon Warrior I had to hold back in laughter. You are such a joke you got lucky a few times and people think you are this great warrior. Newsflash your luck will run out and you will put all your friends in danger. So why don't you just leave the Valley of Peace and never return. Even if Tigress dated you out of pity how long could you keep her happy what could you offer her? You can't have kids because you are two different species at least me and her are cats so we can still produce and where would you live. I am rich I can offer her the world. Face it Po in what world could Tigress or any girl for that matter want you when they can have a guy like me? Prince asked with a smirk. Po looked up with sadness and realized Prince had a point. He could never give Tigress all those nice things and if she did want kids they couldn't have any. They could adopt but Tigress was way out of his league. Maybe he should just leave and save her from any more pain and embarrassment.

"She will find out about you and if you ever hurt her there is no place in China where you can hide where I won't find you", Po said firmly glaring at Prince. Even though Prince might be right he would not give him the satisfaction. Prince could say whatever he liked about him but no one was going to hurt Tigress not while Po was around.

"Oh I am so scared", Prince said in a mocking tone. Po left the lion alone and went to his room. He decided to leave the Valley of Peace so he wouldn't put anyone he loved in danger again. Prince was proud of himself but when Tigress got back she punched him so hard he saw stars.

"That was for Po!" she snarled. Then she kicked him in the stomach and shouted" That was for calling your property!" Finally she slammed her paw into his jawline and he fell to the floor with a busted nose. "And that was for all the crap I had to put up with! Now get out and never come back!" she screamed. Prince was truly terrified and ran for his life as Tigress growled at him from the distance. Tigress thought it was odd that Po wanted to talk to Prince alone so she pretended to go meditate but instead hid behind a tree and listened. She heard every word and her anger grew. She was about to pounce on Prince but when Po left she saw the sadness in his eyes. So, she made quick work of Prince and set out to find her panda. His room was empty and on the bed was a note.

_Dear Friends,_

_ Sorry to do this but I am leaving the Valley of Peace. I decided to be the Dragon Warrior elsewhere for a while. Don't know when I will be back but don't worry. If the valley is in true danger summon me as quick as you can and I will come to help. Please tell my dad I love him and I will be careful. I love you all and take care._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Po_

Tigress felt the tears fall from her face as her hand went limp and she dropped the note. Running down the halls she went in search of Po praying she wasn't too late. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw Po going down the last steps and raced after him. "Po!" she shouted as she ran toward him. He stopped and looked in her direction just as she pounced on him knocking the wind out of him.

"Tigress…what …is …wrong?" he gasped out as he tried to get his heart to slow down.

"I heard everything that Prince said and I must apologize for him. I dumped him and beat the crap out of him because no one insults my friends", Tigress said as she looked into his eyes.

"Wish I was there", Po said with a smile. He got to is feet as he helped Tigress up and then picked up his stuff. "Well I'll see you later Tigress keep the valley safe while I'm gone", he told her fighting back tears.

"Po why are you leaving Prince paid for his words you don't have to leave", Tigress told him.

"Yes I do Tigress because he was right I have no right to be the Dragon Warrior and soon I will put you all in danger and I can't have that," he said firmly. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said", If I ever lost any of you guys I don't know what I would do. Tigress I also love you more than a friend but I realize I have no business asking you out. Prince was right I am a stupid fat panda and even if you did say yes I could never give you the life you deserve. So, I am leaving and hopefully I will get over you but I had to tell you before I leave", he said. He turned away from her for if he looked into those golden orbs he would never look away. Taking a few steps away as he began to open the palace doors and then he found himself being turned around and having Tigress's lips on his. His eyes grew wide with shock as he tried to pull her away but she slapped his hand and held him in tight embrace. When they let go he was too breathless to say anything so Tigress began to speak.

"Po how can you possible think that bastard Prince was right. Yes, you have faults but so does everyone. And I do love you Po you make me feel accepted and loved when Prince never made me feel even close to that. All those times you catch my tears and hold me in your arms. Prince never did that to him I was something to win. But you made me feel like an equal and I just now realized that I never wanted Prince but I wanted you", Tigress said. She held him in her gaze as she said", We may not be able to have kids Po but I wouldn't mind adopting and if you chose me as your wife I would never let you go. I would love and protect you like you always did for me. And if you think that we would be better off without you then you are wrong. Also, if you think I am just going to let you walk out that door without a fight than you would be wrong again. I almost came to losing you so many times but this time I can save you and I will not lose you this time", Tigress said as she tightened her grip she had around his waist. Her golden eyes burned into his blue eyes as his heart began to race. "So, what is it going to be are you going to come with me willingly or do I have to tie you up and drag you back?" she asked in a serious tone. Po just shut the door and smiled at her.

"Come on kitten let's go home", he said as he took her hand.

"That is what I was hoping you would say", Tigress said with a smile. They walked back up those stairs together and when they got to their room Tigress pulled him into her room.

"Um Tigress I don't know about this", Po said as a huge blush came to his face.

"Please Po I would sleep better knowing I was safely in your arms", Tigress purred.

"Okay", he said. He held Tigress in his arms as they slowly fell asleep. Shifu saw them from the hallway and was thankful that Tigress was with her true love.

The End

Author's Note: Let me know if you liked this story because I might be doing a sequel. Also, please review. Till next time.


End file.
